Obvious That You're Dying
by dirtybloodx
Summary: Marauders Era: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and their friends will be through a horrifying experience during their last year at Hogwarts. Revenge and hatred will surface. Can love reign over hate and death? First fan fiction, please enjoy. :
1. Lady Luck

"Okay, Okay, really Remus. You don't have to be so pushy," A very annoyed boy moaned wearily. "I know we're almost there. I'll get my robes on." Sirius Black rolled his eyes. "Merlin."

"I love you too, Lily," a quiet voice muttered from the corner of the compartment. It was coming from a dark eyed and a dark haired boy huddled up against the wall, obviously asleep. The three other boys turned to look at him, voices shutting up.  
"Uh…James. JAMES," Remus Lupin said finally, in hopes to wake the poor boy up. "You're dreaming about the love of your life again."

James Potter woke with a start. "Was I REALLY? What did you hear?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms across his chest as the Hogwarts Express rattled on. "SIRIUS!?" he inquired to the boy on his life. "WHAT DID YOU HEAR!?"  
"Er…you were just telling Lily that you loved her too, or something," he said, shrugging.  
James let out a sigh of relief. "You didn't hear anything else?"  
"No, mate."  
"Good."

As James sat up straight in his seat, an older and much less handsome version of Sirius entered the already crowded compartment.

The said boy smirked and looked at the pathetic group. "Hello, _brother,_" he spat, 'accidentally' pushing James off the seat and onto  
the floor.  
Sirius grimaced, and moved towards the door, his fists clenched at his sides. "Don't talk to me, Regulus. You know I don't consider you, or anyone else with the same last name as me, family."  
Regulus Black pretended to be aghast. "Really, Sirius, I'm ashamed. My own brother leaving his pureblood family for a bunch of misfits." Shaking his head, a grin forming on his evil face.

Sirius helped James pick himself off the dirty floor, avoiding his brother's eyes. "Damn," James sighed, squinting as he picked his crushed glasses up off the floor.

"Get the mud blood or wolfie to fix it, Potter," Reggie said coolly, rolling his eyes. A spark of anger lighted inside both James and Sirius, and the both moved forward. Sirius went to Regulus, who looked on in amusement, but James- who was practically blind without his glasses- moved to Peter, who squeaked and jumped off of the seat and ran out the compartment door.

Remus watched, and stood up. Turning James to Regulus, he sighed and wondered how Sirius' brother had come to know his secret. That wasn't good.  
Sirius raised his fist at Regulus, after Remus thought better of his actions and made James sit down, and glared at him.  
"Slow down, traitor. I'm here with a proposal for you."

Sirius was magically pushed into the seat next to his brother."What?" he asked angrily, struggling to get out of the seat.  
"You start acting more like a Black, and you're friends will be safe. Keep acting like the scum you hang out with, and your friends might come to some accidental harm." Standing up, Reggie walked out the door, his smirk never fading. "Bye-bye…_brother._" The compartment door slid closed and Sirius was let go of the invisible bond holding him to the seat.

James was pulling uselessly at his glasses with a sigh, Remus was looking at Sirius, a concerned look on his tired face, and Sirius just sat there, head in his hands, silent. He stood up and grimaced. "I won't do it. And he won't hurt any of you," he promised. "Because if he comes near you, he'll have to deal with me. And doing that will be like having a death-wish."

"AAAHHHHH!"  
A red-head shrieked as she stormed out of the compartment. "Merlin," she muttered, walking down the hallway of the jerking train with her trunk rolling behind her, and her owl, Mable, in her other hand, hooting cheerfully behind the bars of it's spacious cage. "Sh," Lily instructed, coming to the only un-filled compartment she could find. "Please let there be another," she prayed, glancing around. None. Groaning, the seventeen-year-old female knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Sirius, we'll be fine. You don't have to hurt him back if he hurts us. You'll only be on his level, then," James reasoned while Remus tinkered with his glasses.  
"Uh, yeah. I d-" Sirius looked up when a knock came at the locked sliding door.

Expecting it to be Reggie or Peter, who hadn't come back since James advanced on him, he stood up and opened the door.  
"Wha-?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Why?"  
"I have no where else to sit, moron!"  
"Uh, we don't have room."  
"Four to a compartment, smart ass."  
"I like to stretch out, smart assette."  
". . . Uh, all right. Get out of my way."  
"No, Evans!"

James' head perked up. "Move, Sirius!" he begged, looking around for any sign of the red-head.

"Noo! She'll annoy us the whole way to Hogwarts!"  
"I probably will, but still. Let me in!"  
"Go away. You have friends!"  
"Who have boyfriends and want to be alone! LET ME IN!"  
"I refuse. Go…uh, somewhere else. Go sit with Snivvy-pie!"

James jumped up, pushing Sirius to the side. "Are you mad!? You want her to go sit with the grease-farm!?"

"I don't care! I don't want her in here!"

"Uh, Lily, come in," Remus said quietly, giving her a friendly smile as the two argued about her.  
"Thank you, Remus," she replied, grinning at him. Placing her trunk up onto the shelf above her head, she sat down, hugging her own in it's cage in her lap.

When she realized that she needed to change into her Hogwarts robes, she groaned.  
"Remus?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, Lily?"  
"I need to change. Could you manage to get Sirius and James outside for a minute?"  
"I doubt it. But I'll try."  
"Thank you."

Sirius and James stood up, both grinning.

"Lily's gone!"  
"Lily's here!"

The two cries from both the boys came out at the same time, puzzling them both.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Where is she, then?"  
"On the seat, dork."  
"Oh. UGH. I hate my life."  
"I don't exactly fancy mine right now, Sirius," Lily responded, smiling sweetly.

"Uh, Sirius? James?" Remus asked, nodding at Lily. "She needs to get changed, so we need to get out."  
Grabbing the two, Remus stood and exited the room, James protesting the entire way.  
"I opt to help Lily is she needs any assistance while getting dressed," he announced, just before she closed the door. Locking it, she also pulled the maroon curtain across the glass windows, much to James' dismay.  
'_Dirt bag'_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes, when Lily was done changing, and the guys were back in the compartment, Lily started to feel uncomfortable, like someone was watching her. Taking her eyes off of the novel she was reading, Lily's eyes traveled up to James', who was staring at her with an odd look.

"What?" she asked crossly, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, nothing," he replied, trying to keep a grin off his face. This was sure to annoy her.

"WHAT!?"  
"NOTHING!"  
"TELL ME."  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL!"  
"YOU'RE LYING!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?"  
"YES!"  
"YEEES!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"WHAT?"  
"NO!"  
"NOOO!"  
"MORON!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"NO!"  
"NO WHAT!?"  
"NO!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"**SHUT UP!"**

Lily and James blinked, looking at Remus and Sirius who were both sat with annoyed looks on their faces, their mouths still hung open for emphasis. James grimaced. This was the first time Remus and Sirius had both yelled at him and Lily at the same time. They must have been incredibly annoying.

"NO!"

The two voices, both Lily's and James', hung in the air, shocking Remus and Sirius.

"YES!"

The two boys had joined into their little game of 'yes, no."

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"**SHUT UP!"**

All four bellowed the last two words and all fell in silence.  
Lily collapsed back into her seat, eyes closed, red hair sprawling. James plopped down, still blind, and felt delicate fingers brushing his face. Surprised at the gentle touch, he jumped backwards, thinking it was Sirius or Remus.

Creepy.

"If you don't want your glasses fixed, then fine," Lily said, her tone filled with aggravation.  
"Oh, sorry," James replied, handing his horribly twisted glasses to her with a small smile.  
Touching her wand off of the glass, the cracks faded.  
Next, touching the frame, Sirius and Remus watched as the glasses twisted back into normal. She handed them back to James, who placed them on his face and grinned happily.  
"Thanks, Lily, you're a lifesaver," he thanked her, ruffling his hair. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes, looking back down to her novel, which was now on the floor.

Couldn't she ever have lady luck on her side?


	2. Wanna Go Out?

"JAMES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
"YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?"  
"I KNOW I DIDN'T! I JUST CAME IN!"  
"EXACTLY, LILY! YOU WEREN'T HERE!"  
"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"I KNOW! SO ARE YOU!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TO!"  
"LIAR!"  
"I'M NOT A LIAR!"  
"THEN STOP LYING TO ME!"  
"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
"IT IS NOT!"  
"IS TOO!"  
"UGH! I GIVE UP!"

Lily turned her back on James, red hair trailing down her school uniform-clad back.

"Why did you have to flick that pie at Severus? Don't you ever know how to behave? This will take forever to clean up!"  
"I didn't flick anything at the greasy git. He flicked SOUP on me," James gestured to his soaking wet white dress shirt, "And I didn't retaliate! Doesn't that mean ANYTHING Lily!?"

"James Potter. One more 'greasy' crack from you about him, and I swear, I will hex your as-"

Dumbledore pushed the large doors open, hearing Lily in mid-sentence. "Continue, Miss Evans, please. I did not intend to intrude."  
"Aaaaasssistants to the muggle world?" she finished feebly, the color gone from her cheeks.

Dumbledore smiled. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans, if you'll so kindly accept my apologies in your punishment. I will allow you to have your wands back to clean up, for I fear that it will take you more than a week to clean the Great Hall after this…fight."

Lily and James looked around at the mess that the fight had caused, and grimaced. They'd picked their way from the doors to the end of the tables after three hours, so far. Food was splattered on the walls, benches were tipped over, and the tables had broken glass all over them. Food fights weren't the ideal thing to happen at Hogwarts. Especially not during the welcoming feast. The poor first years must have been traumatized.

Lily took her wand from Dumbledore's outstretched hand, and gave him a sheepish smile. "Thank you," she muttered, hurrying off into the filth.

James watched Lily retreat, and cursed under his breath. Couldn't he ever get lucky?  
Dumbledore seemed to sense his disappointment and smiled, his 'periwinkle eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles'. "Mr. Potter, some-day you will find more than you bargained for," he promised with a small wink.

James turned around, startled. "Oh, thank you, sir," he said curtly, taking the wand from the man's hand gently.  
Dumbledore stalked off, his glittering robes trailing happily behind him.  
How in Merlin's name was he always so cheerful? As if nothing was happening in the world; as if he never felt any pain.

James frowned and turned to the Great Hall, where Lily had cleaned up all the food with a swipe of her wand, and was straightening, well, TRYING to straighten up the benches, which were fairly heavy and big.

She looked quite comical pulling and tugging on the bench. James laughed.

Lily glared at James as she heard his chuckle. "Shut up and help me," she panted, tugging on the Gryffindor bench with both arms, bracing her feet against the floor. The bench moved slightly, and Lily grinned. Pulled again. The bench moved a little more, and her feet slipped when there was enough space for her feet to move under the bench. The said piece of wood came down onto both of her legs with a loud crack, and Lily fell to the floor, moaning.

James rushed over, looking at her legs. He was pretty sure nothing was broken, but she would probably have a sprained ankle. "Lily!" he cried, lifting the bench with his hands quickly. Her left ankle looked swollen and bruised, whilst her right had been covered by his invisibility cloak, which he had left at the table. It had softened the bump of the bench, so only her left ankle was hurt.

Lily looked down at her legs, and saw her grotesque left ankle, but saw nothing where her right should be. She let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek. One that James had never heard before. "WHERE IS MY ANKLE!?" she cried, eyes wide.

She watched as James' hand went down to her ankle, and lifted the cloak up off of it. "Right there, Lily," he reassured her. "Right now we have to get you to the Hospital Wing. I'm pretty sure there isn't anything they can do except bandage it up for you, but still. It's better than walking around like that." Placing an arm around her back, and then sliding one under her legs, much to Lily's disliking, James helped her up into a standing position. His arm still around her thin waist, he let her lean on him as she hobbled out of the Great Hall.

People were staring. Lily realized that. They were staring at Lily Evans and James Potter, who looked like they fancied each other. Well, James was known to like her, but Lily wasn't known to have feelings for the smitten boy. Even Sir Nick, the ghost, smiled and gave James a high-five, which was rather awkward due to the fact that James' hand went right through Nick's.

At the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey started to flutter about. She was fairly new to the school, having only come two or three years ago, and she was only a little older than Lily and James, possibly in her early twenties.

"Miss Evans, what have you done?" she cried when she saw James and Lily stumble through the door. Eyeing James suspiciously, Madam Pomfrey laid Lily down onto a bed. Tapping Lily's leg twice with her wand, the woman sent bandages and wrappings onto Lily's hideous leg.

James grinned when he realized he was right.  
Just when Lily thought that James was finally being a nice, sensible teenage boy, he opened his mouth.  
"Hey, Lils…wanna go out with me?"


End file.
